


即时坠落

by SummerLouis



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: 情报贩！Thomas/起义军！NewtNC-17战时AU





	即时坠落

对于这个内战从未停歇过的国家来说，Thomas的出现是一个谜团。他是个躲在战争背后的商人，他什么都卖，只要给钱，没有在他那儿找不到的东西。在他真正走到所有人面前来之前，他的存在比起他的进货渠道来说，更令人感到着迷。对于他的猜测也都是众说纷纭，有人说他是某个站在财团背后不愿意看到生灵涂炭的好人，有人说他只不过是想赚钱的商人，也有人说他是个来自国外的神秘人。  
这是个太有意思的传说，无论是WCKD还是MAZE都在他手中买过东西，也曾有人想要说服他让他加入己方，可已知的来自WCKD的尝试都失败了。  
Newt就是在那个时候第一次注意到这个人的。  
作为MAZE这个松散起义团体背后实际上的领袖，他不止一次从Gally口中听到“鬼火兽”这个名字，凡是和这个名字搭上关系的消息总是好的，而且从没出过岔子。他无比好奇，却不知道该用一种什么办法来接近这个人，只期望能将他收入麾下。  
他藏得太深，从不亲自进行交易，也不在公共场合露面，就算Newt的情报网足够神通广大，也耗费了一番功夫才最终找到他的行踪。令人意外的是，Thomas最近的活动范围离他们的基地并不遥远，想来也是，毕竟正在进行交易。  
“我想去会会他。”Newt提出这个想法的时候，一桌子的人都齐刷刷地向他看了过去。娃娃脸的领袖抿着薄唇，看到伙伴们大惊小怪的样子，露出一个笑容，“去见一面而已，你们这都是什么表情。”  
“你不知道他会做出什么事来。”Alby第一个出声反对，作为所有人中最年长的那一个，他总是想得很多，“这么做太危险。”  
“就算你们相互并不认识，但不意味着他没有防备。”Gally接了一句，“他的脾气可一点都不好。”  
Newt只是点头，却是看向了另一个没有发表过意见的人，其实他们都清楚，他的话根本只是告知，而非询问。他的心思早就已经定下，就算所有人都反对，他只要找个借口出门，也没人会将他拦在门口。  
“我假设你知道风险。”Minho还是在Newt的视线之下开了口，他原本不想说话，因为打从一开始他就知道Newt这场会议就不是商讨大事，而是突然冒出来的任性，“你不如思考如何让人跟你走。”  
“那还不简单。”他听到这话直笑出声来，就好像Minho在说的是个笑话一样，“这个国度里没人能拒绝来自林地的邀请，不然我们的队伍是怎么变成现在这样的？”  
他向来有这样的自信，在座的所有人都知道Newt说的是实话，起义军里总是有大大小小年纪不等的人加入，大多数是些对现状不满的男孩子，也有些不怕死的女士冲在第一线的战斗里。他们的战线拉得太长，需要更多的补给和武器，才能不落下阵来。  
会议的话题很快回到了战事，仿佛刚才的话不过是Newt昙花一现的异想天开，尽管他们心知肚明事情并不是这样，并没有人能够阻止他一意孤行。在许多事情上，Newt都是一个独裁者，即使他看起来友善，可一旦认定了的事情，就没有人能够阻拦。

五个小时以后，Newt褪下那身脏兮兮的作战服，穿着松垮的夹克，跨进驻地另一头的小酒馆。他是这里的熟客，没事干的时候总喜欢来这里坐着发呆。而与此同时，Thomas正在酒馆角落陷入一场无法避免的争吵之中。  
“听我说，Teresa。”他面前放了一瓶啤酒，地上还有一打空瓶，正对着的女孩儿捧着咖啡杯，明显不想听他的话，“你有你的实验室，你的生活，你不该和我在这儿到处乱跑。你很清楚我手里的货都是怎么走的，有多危险也不用我再重复了。”  
“你就算把报表放在我面前，我也不会走的。”长发的姑娘抿了一口自己凉了很久的咖啡，神色坦然，“你也该明白，我离开首都也并不是因为你说你有个生意。倒卖情报和军火？你以为WCKD是怎样变成这个国家权力最大的机构的？”  
“你想对WCKD表达不满，和我又有什么关系？”Thomas晃了晃手中又空了的瓶子，将其搁在地上，这一地的瓶子足以看出他的不满和无奈了，被人一路跟踪了几个城市足够让人火大，可偏偏跟着他的人让他没有办法发火。  
“Ava总说我该听话，可那实在是太无聊了。”Teresa扯着嘴角，“我的实验室最近在研究化学炸弹，你明白吗？那玩意儿让我觉得挺恶心的。”  
行吧，Thomas跟着点点头，他就知道这姑娘总看不惯WCKD的一些操作，“所以你选择了放弃那个实验，跑来找我这个买卖从WCKD实验室里出来的军火的人，很说得通。我觉得你或许该去起义军的征兵点，他们会更喜欢你这个武器专家。”  
“Thomas！”Teresa提高了音量，像是被他这半是玩笑半是认真的话给惹恼了，丢下一句“那我去MAZE看看好了”，就甩脸走人。留下被吼了的人捂着脸直笑。  
Teresa是个泼辣的姑娘，他这可算是摆脱了麻烦。  
Newt端着酒杯，在Thomas还没有注意的时候就坐到了他面前空出来了的位置上，他已经竖着耳朵听了很久的争吵，这会儿试图用一句调侃来搭讪：“把人给气跑了可不是件好事。”  
“如果不把人气跑，那才会变得更麻烦。”Thomas抬眼看了他一眼，就低下头自己喝起酒来，“我倒不知道林地的领袖还有听人墙角的爱好。”  
“你们吵的太大声了，我一进来就能听到你们这儿吵吵嚷嚷的。”Newt耸耸肩膀，毫不意外被人认了出来，“那让我猜猜，这位先生……大名鼎鼎的‘鬼火兽’？”  
“可别告诉我，我是你们最近唯一一个谈了买卖的人。”Thomas嘲讽地笑了起来，对此他毫不意外，只是没想到素未谋面的将军看起来也就和自己差不多大，“别用那个叫我，我会以为你想我谈生意，Thomas就好。”  
“Newt。”作为交换，Newt同样报上自己的名字，酒杯里的冰敲在杯壁上，唤回他的些许理智，打从看到Thomas的第一眼，他就明白这是会让他着迷的类型。他抬眼的时候，猝不及防和Thomas一直盯着自己的视线撞在了一起，他有些尴尬，想要转移话题，“为什么是‘鬼火兽’？”  
“一个代号罢了，我也可以叫狂客或者随便什么名字，没人会在意，大部分人只会在意自己拿到手的情报是什么样的而已。”Thomas举着酒瓶同Newt碰杯，他快要喜欢上Newt手中的杯子里冰块敲击出的声音了，就和年轻的金发领袖一样让人觉得迷人。  
“我很喜欢上一批从你手里拿到的东西，都很趁手。”Newt从外套口袋里摸到一盒不知道在里面躺了多久的烟，他将它拿出来丢在桌上，皱巴巴的烟盒显示它们大概被遗忘了很久，可惜火不知道被丢到了哪里，他只觉得有些遗憾，不停地敲着桌子，倒是有些烦躁。  
“就当做对我的夸奖了。”Thomas从另一侧桌子上拿了瓶啤酒，咬开瓶盖递给Newt，后者到现在才发现这一桌喝酒的方式豪爽得让他都有些咂舌，整整一箱酒搁在边上，空瓶丢在地上，数量不相上下。“怎么了？”见Newt没有接过瓶子，他将它放在对方面前，顺着他的目光看过去，哑然失笑，“这儿没有大瓶的酒，这么喝舒服点。”  
“没什么。”Newt转回目光，拎起面前的酒瓶抿上一口。他是个喝酒很容易上脸却不容易醉的人，脸颊红晕让他看起来更加稚嫩，两个看起来都没有多大的青年人对饮，恍惚间让他以为自己并不是在战场边缘，“我出门之前还和人打赌，能把你带去营地。”  
“我很感兴趣。”Thomas答得不咸不淡，反正对他而言在哪里落脚都没什么区别，“如果你能给我做向导的话，那就更好了。”  
Newt不知道自己是怎么答应下来的，当他们走进营地的时候，他都仍然有些恍惚，不知道是酒精把他的大脑搅浑了还是Thomas的存在就容易让他心猿意马，等他的理智最终回到他的身体里的时候，他们已经并肩坐在燃起的篝火边上了。  
林地里的夜晚是Thomas没见过的热闹，年纪不大的男孩子们聚在一起谈天说地，围着篝火烤着滋滋冒油的野味和不知道哪里搞来的甜食，边上划着一片场地，平日里用来操练，这会儿拿来搞些摔角的余兴活动，站在中间那个四处挑衅的人怎么看都看不出来是个摔角好手。  
“我得承认我喜欢这里。”Thomas的声音在Newt身后不远的地方响起来，“可惜我不会留下来。”  
Newt这会儿正忙着在他们面前的那一小堆火上烤兔子，抹了香料的肉散发着诱人的味道，他置若罔闻，只是将撕开的兔肉递到身边人的手里，他没注意到Thomas离他太过近了，简直一侧头就能亲到对方。他咳嗽了一声，稍拉开了些距离，却又被Thomas扯着袖子拉了回去。“喜欢的话可以经常来。”他低声说着，“我要是把你留下来，WCKD就会立马打过来了。”  
被道破了身份的人瞪着眼睛凑过去，在忙碌着做饭的人脸上留下一个稍纵即逝的亲吻，“要是他们连我一起一锅端了，以后谁给他们提供情报？”  
“你……”Newt一时间找不到自己的舌头了，他只能低着头，假装自己毫不在意Thomas口中的调侃，无数话从他心头略过，最后化作一声叹息，淹没在篝火里。

你若要Thomas细数Newt的优点或是吸引他的地方，他可以将人从头夸到脚。Newt和他比起来更不像一个战士，可偏偏做了领袖，在战场上搏杀。他见过他身上的大小伤疤，他每次将吻落上去的时候，身下的人会忍不住颤抖。他好像没什么功勋章，却有一身的伤痕。  
Newt对此不甚在意，自战争开始，他浑身上下就总是缠着绷带，老伤好了又总会叠上新的，没时间给他喘息，也没时间让他养伤，久而久之，疼痛成了习惯，像是某种长期性的刺激，让他的头脑变得更加清醒。  
这使得他完全可以冷静地回应来自Thomas的求爱，并在耳鬓厮磨的时候将被理智遮掩的脆弱伤口拿出来舔舐，修修补补，再重新套上坚硬的壳。没人知道他为什么总是冲在前面，林地走出来的少年人好像都只会进攻，他们没有退路，学不会瞻前顾后，只知道一昧向前。  
“你想过如果打赢了战争，之后要去做什么吗？”Thomas问过他，在逼仄的指挥室里，他们挤在狭小的行军床上贪一刻的欢愉，赤身裸体，炽热而又隐秘。  
“去海边建个屋子，住上一辈子吧。”Newt 从床头摸到皱巴巴的烟盒，倒出里面最后一只香烟，压着Thomas去床另一侧丢着的外套口袋里找出火柴，“我还没见过海。”  
“就那么简单？”Thomas从他手里接过烟抿了一口，却被呛了满嘴，连连咳嗽。Newt笑着把歪扭的烟卷拿回来，夹在指尖，揽着Thomas的脖子去亲吻他，尼古丁的味道搅合在一起，闻起来还有一丝情欲的味道。  
“就那么简单。”Newt轻声笑起来，转移了话题，“你还没告诉我，为什么这一次的东西，价格比你提供给WCKD的高了。”  
“因为那是WCKD实验室还未公布的样品，总不能卖得太明显。”Thomas像是想起了什么，突然瞪大了眼睛，“你怎么知道的。”  
“Teresa说的，她偶尔会在Gally那边帮忙。”Newt在床边弹掉烟灰，他说起Teresa的时候语气算不上太好，他很明白她为什么留在自己手下，叛逆或是当双面间谍都随她的便。“所以，黑吃黑？”  
“赚点钱罢了。”Thomas耸耸肩，低下头蹭在Newt颈边，落下温热的鼻息，“你要是觉得亏了，我可以用别的补偿给你。”他的手指挤在坚硬的床板和Newt的脊柱之间，摩挲着他腰间还没长好的新伤口，新长出的嫩肉柔软而敏感，很快就让Newt无法继续刚才还在思考的问题。  
“听起来我们只能有肉体交易似的。”Newt在床头的金属杆上摁灭了烟，留下一个黑漆漆的痕迹，差点烫到了手。他嘟囔着，右手手指插进Thomas发间，强迫他抬起头来，别再舔弄他的胸口，弄得他直犯痒。  
这种交易才更加简单直接，他们之间若是谈论感情，就太过纠缠不休了。Thomas只抬了头看了Newt一瞬，就挣开了Newt的手，将它们握紧。Newt的肩膀上还缠着绷带，让他不敢太用力去抓挠对方，那几乎将肩膀打穿的伤口让他们都变得小心翼翼。“那你想把什么卖给我？”他问，“我知道WCKD最近会有些动作。”  
“我可不想在床上听你说这个。”Newt抬手，好的那只胳膊，直接把人的嘴给捂上了，他是个伤患，有权利享有某些平日里享受不到的特权，比如不去参加操练躲在房间里和人鬼混，或是之类的东西。他偶尔也会想，Thomas如果不是听说了他受伤的消息还来折腾他，这伤会好得更快一些。  
“权色交易，Newt阁下。”Thomas到底没忍住到了嘴边的话，他很想再来一次，但Newt三十分钟之后有个会议，他只能用手去解决，他轻缓地揉弄着Newt半硬的阴茎，好像处理实验室里的器材似般仔细认真，“要我来说，没有什么比金钱和肉体更方便的东西了。”  
Newt从喉咙里憋出一声哼气的声音，他不想定义每一件事情，可与Thomas的关系着实让他着迷，稳固却又为所欲为，他不愿承认他们之间的关系为他带来了更大的利益，同样也不愿意放弃这唯一一个不与他讨论战局的情人。他可以让自己守口如瓶，却在对上Thomas貌似无辜的眼神的时候，节节败退。  
他想他是陷进去了，底线一再为Thomas做出调整。MAZE的动向多多少少都告诉了他，不止一个人向他提出过警告，他却并不以为然，以为一切可以拴在他们牢固的交易之上，变成习惯和常态。他是个理想主义者，未免会将一切都想得太过美好。他无意识间早已把Thomas当做一个信标，同样就会期许对方也会将自己摆在相同的位置上。  
“我还以为我们之间的关系可以更复杂一些。”Newt最后说道，无不惋惜，“等到战争结束就好了。”  
Thomas挤在他身边，扯了一下嘴角。战争已经打得太久，就连他这个做生意的人都觉得疲累，WCKD一次又一次给他发消息，最后一条停留在Ava的威胁上。他相信Janson很快就会找到自己，他不知道他们究竟是怎么做到的，没准是在他身上装了个芯片或是之类的东西，他什么都说不出口，这是不该让Newt知道的内容。  
“等战争结束，我们可以再去讨论这些。”Thomas把自己闷进散发着隐约霉味的枕头里，“还有，我要回首都了。新情报是，WCKD希望能将战争尽快结束。”  
“他们一年前就是这么说的了。”Newt对这情报已经找不到更多的感言了，他脑海里有许多个念头到处乱窜，让他觉得自己应该说点什么，从挽留到点头到冷冰冰的置若罔闻全都想了个遍。  
墙上的钟又走过了一格，Newt爬起来把乱糟糟的房间收拾了一下——不过就是把衣服从地上捡起来罢了，他单手套上外套，被子一股脑地全被丢给Thomas，办公桌的抽屉里还有盒没拆封的烟，他找到它，点起来，搁在烟灰缸边上。  
最后，他推开门走出去，什么都没说。

直到战争结束之前的日子，Thomas都留在首都，处理一些来自WCKD的麻烦事。他知道自己从实验室里拿东西去卖这件事瞒得了一时，瞒不了一世，Ava一个月前发现实验室的账目不正常，便找了个借口想方设法将他弄回总部，恰好又遇上Teresa的出逃，最终使得Thomas留在了城内。  
他不是没有想过离开，可Ava给整座城下了戒严，他可以在WCKD的设施里自由活动，可想要出门却少了门禁卡。他总在想要是用上另一个身份，整座城里就没有能管住他的事情了，可那身份一旦曝光，他就再也没法以一个情报商人的身份，在外面坑蒙拐骗了。  
Teresa是在林地的男孩儿们来到首都城下的那一天潜入了城里寻找某种解药的。她联系了Thomas，却没收到回信。碰运气般的，她在自己知道的那几处安全屋里挑了一个，试图盲抽一个找到Thomas的概率。  
结果证明，幸运女神对这个女孩儿实在是好得过分。Thomas不仅在安全屋，还没有用枪指着她的头。  
Teresa提起这件事的时候却活像只草木皆兵的猫：“你还记得我当时和你说的化学武器吗？”  
“那你应该直接回去找Ava，她会很高兴看到手下的好姑娘回心转意。”Thomas靠在冰箱边，不冷不热地出言嘲讽。他心中有种不好的预感，却说不上来究竟是怎么一回事。他回城的当天，邮箱里就有密密麻麻的简报，实验室数据他邮箱里堆积了太多，他花了好一阵子的功夫才把落下的进度都给补全，他记得其中之一，就是Teresa口中的项目。  
“我一旦回去，就再也没机会离开了，但Newt需要那一份解药。”Teresa简单地说明自己的目的，再附赠半真半假一句关切：“他需要你。”  
这种不祥的预感成真地太快，他甚至来不及感叹这些日子坏事扎堆到他面前，简直让他快要应接不暇。他很想说起义军所有人的死活都与他无关，可话还没出口，就梗在了喉咙里，动弹不得。有些话太过绝情，说出口只会让人觉得无所适从。  
“是吗？”Thomas听到自己的声音冰冷并在掂量这句话的可信度，他知道自己不该这样，几秒钟之后，他还是软下心来，“那就去把它研究出来，Teresa。”  
他知道自己做不了什么，几个月足够改变一切，他搜肠刮肚从脑海里找出些许资料，却只能记得尾页写着可怖的死亡场景，他无论如何没有办法将那情景和Newt联系起来。他不想承认，最终还是发现自己以为可有可无的关系占据了更加深刻的分量。  
“告诉我营地地址，一周后我来找你。”Thomas打了个电话，从口袋里拿出一张名片递给Teresa，给这个可怜的姑娘一个拥抱，“Ava二十分钟之后到，别告诉她我去了哪儿。”  
“又是老把戏？”被叮嘱的姑娘露出今晚第一个放松的表情，报出一串用地标作指示的城郊地址，拔出腰后的枪检查完子弹后丢给Thomas，“路上小心。”  
“你也是。”Thomas接过枪，最后叮嘱了一句。他卡着时间在WCKD的人到来之前，离开了这间房子。钥匙被掰断丢进下水道，他之后都不会再来这里了，也没什么值得留念的，不过都是平添麻烦。  
他最终找到Teresa口中的营地的时候，天都已经快要拂晓了。守卫看起来像是新来的人，将他堵在营地外好一番盘查才最终在被这动静吵起来的守夜人的担保下走进去。几个月未见的老朋友们看起来无不疲惫，他自己看起来好一些，却也没有好到哪里去。  
“Teresa找到你了。”Newt看到他的时候，平白冒出一句陈述。眼底的青黑让他看起来很多天没有合过眼了，事实上他只是疲累，精神和身体的双重消耗让他全靠着意志力支撑，至少看起来是这样。他停下手中还在推演的潜入计划，走过去拥抱Thomas：“有什么好消息？”  
Thomas只是盯着他，一时间什么都说不出来。直到熟悉的气息将自己包裹，他才找回理智，抬手拍拍Newt的背，不置可否地答：“我给了他们一周研制解药。”  
“我还以为你会给我一张WCKD的布防，那可比其他任何东西都管用。”Newt退开两步，拍拍他的肩膀，语气里满是对自己身体状态的无所谓，“你知道就算有了也改变不了什么。”  
“但你可以活下去，活着去看一看海是什么样的。”Thomas捏紧了拳头，避开Newt落在自己身上的单薄手掌，从他桌上乱糟糟的地图纸堆里翻出一张空白的来，开始勾勒对方要的东西，“你有想好这两样东西付什么给我吗？”  
“赊账吧。”Newt拖过另一个凳子，在他边上坐下来，他能感觉到自己从内而外所散发的虚弱，同样知道所有人的希望都有可能是一种徒劳，但他不忍心将泡沫戳破，他周围的所有人都在以各自的方式支持着他，让他能够仍然站在这里。  
Thomas画完那份地图，将之摊在Newt面前，后者拿起来和自己之前的考虑放在一起对比起来。Thomas什么都没说，算是默认了他刚才所说的欠债，他的心思从来不在战事上，WCKD早就让他这辈子不再担心吃穿用度，他倒是期待Ava看到自己站在起义军这一边时候的精彩表情。他心知肚明自己这想法恶劣，却忍不住要将之付诸实践。“有需要的话我可以加入。”他说，“你们所有人都不会有我对这座城市熟悉。”  
“不准备接着当你的幕后黑手了？”Newt停下翻涌的思绪，扭头看向若无其事般提出建议的人，“这可一点都不像是你的作风。”  
“那还不简单，给WCKD添乱一直是我最喜欢的事情。”Thomas摩挲着木质桌子的边沿，纠结几分钟后还是透漏了自己的真实想法，“反正搞垮了也不会对我有什么实际性的影响。”  
Newt闻言笑出声来，随后是一连串的咳嗽。他硬撑着将喉头泛起的甜咽下，叫来其他人，一同研究重新修改后的计划。Thomas站在边上看，在被点到名之前，始终是一言不发的旁观模样，他们都心知肚明时间不多，他所能做的不过是多留几天罢了。他不想问这毒从何而来又是如何落到营地里的，他记得自己看过的所有报告，那些武器从研制到被投入运用的时间比他所想的还要短，大部分时间他不仅无法阻止，并且连确切的情报都是事后才得到的。  
这感觉太过糟糕，他没什么保护欲，却仍然将眼神落在MAZE这些称得上是朋友们的人身上，他不热爱争斗也不理解反抗，可他偶尔也会突然蹦出一两个念头，希望一切可以快些尘埃落定。

意外的定义，便是这件事让人猝不及防，毫无准备。  
Thomas第一次深刻地了解到这句话的含义，便是看着Newt倒在WCKD的实验室门口的时候。几乎是在他倒下的瞬间，门就被Teresa打开了。慌乱的姑娘惊恐却意外镇定地冲他比着手势，让他赶紧把整条走廊上的战线收缩到门内来。  
他照做了，支起Newt的身体的时候他整个人都在颤抖，若不是Minho跟上来帮了他一把，他必定会被WCKD的武装打成筛子。然后这就会变成一个讽刺故事——WCKD的幕后股东被自己公司的特攻队给干掉了。  
Newt撑着他的肩膀，半走半拖着在实验室里找了把椅子坐下，他的战斗服下正在渗血，可纯黑的衣服使得除了他自己以外没人能看到他的伤势。  
“解药，Teresa，告诉我你已经完成了。”Thomas摘下面具，声音带着疲惫和紧张，他抹了一把被汗水沾湿的头发，蹲下去握着Newt的手，让他看着自己。他不确定面具之下Newt到底是怎样一番勉力支撑的模样。  
“我……好吧，还没有。”Teresa不知所措地在原地打着转，几秒后她决定回到自己的显微镜前，即将完成的药剂或许能转移她的注意力。  
他们其实都知道没有时间了，就算她能够用最快的速度将那份药做出来，也没人能够保证成功的概率，更没人能保证Newt躲开了刚才结结实实地冲着他心脏去的那几发子弹。  
实验室大门的警报轰隆作响，Thomas在Minho的注视下小心翼翼地将Newt的头盔摘下，露出一张虚弱的面孔来。他们同时抬头，看向那扇正在被切割的实验室大门。  
“Thomas。”Newt抓住了身边人的袖子，他看起来一点都不好，就连他自己都知道，他应该撑不过这一场战役，却咬着牙想要把话给说完，“欠你的大概还不上了，不如你最后再帮我一个忙？”  
“什么？”Thomas抓到这声音，瞳孔都猛然缩紧，他有种不祥的预感，或者说所有人都隐约感觉到了什么，他凑过去，想听清Newt蠕动嘴唇的时候说的每一个字，好几遍以后，才终于勉强听清。他轻轻摇头，干脆蹲了下去：“你还记得我说过，希望所有人都能安全回去的话吗？”  
“这不现实。”Newt摇头，他的视线焦点越过Thomas，落在远处警戒的Minho和即将被暴力冲开的实验室大门上，“你再喜欢我也不用和我们搅合在一起。”  
像是一盆浇在热血上头的人身上的冷水，Thomas听到这话终于冷静下来，他的确不知道自己为何会因为Newt的一句话而成了他们的领路人，这和他最开始设想的情形截然不同，他不过抱着去见一见情人的心态，却最终发现自己陷得比想象之中更深。他时常不够清醒，像每一个会被爱情冲昏头脑的可怜人一样，走向越来越偏的道路。  
“但至少我该放你们走。”Thomas从喉咙里憋出声音来，“去后面的柜子里躲起来，在另一个小队放完炸弹之前我和Teresa找机会把你们送出去。”  
Janson带着卫兵轰开实验室的大门时，能看到的只有在实验台上忙碌的Teresa和在一旁捧着头盔仔细盯着她的Thomas，除了大门几乎是被损坏了之外，一切毫无异常。  
“怎么是你们两个。”Janson嘟囔着抓起一个手下询问这儿究竟是怎么回事，他只觉得这事变得无厘头了起来，如果这个实验室没有受到攻击，为何士兵们都如此紧张。  
“我说过了这里没有MAZE的人，他们不信。”Teresa抬眼瞟了尴尬地站在门口的卫兵队长一眼，“Thomas又不属于他们。”  
“你不能因为我穿着这身衣服就把我当成入侵者。”Thomas半开玩笑般接了一句，天知道他现在心脏跳得如同鼓槌，生怕Janson心血来潮搜索每一个密闭空间，“我是来看研究进度的，只不过出来之前响了警报。”  
“你们最好别在扯谎，这都什么时候了你们还不撤离？”Janson气不打一处来，太过镇定的年轻人反而让他觉得一切都没有问题，“我们继续去搜别的地方，你们赶紧走吧。”  
实验室里的角落里，Minho撑着Newt几乎站立不稳的身体，努力屏住自己的呼吸不发出太大的动静。他知道Newt的情况或许并不是因为那所谓的毒，而是因为刚刚中的枪。可太过狭小的空间让他没机会让身边的领袖好好检查一下制服下是否真的受伤。  
“嘘。”Newt抬起眼皮，废了老大的功夫才积攒起说一句话的力气来，在他耳边轻声嘱咐，“我知道我撑不过去的。”  
橱柜外的动静渐渐平息，洞开的大门被用一种滑稽的方式重新卡了回去。Janson随意嘱咐了几句，把两个年轻人几乎是随意丢在实验室里，再不管他们死活。Teresa和Thomas互相看了一眼，最终在人走远之后，才卸下防备。  
三声敲门，橱柜的门被Minho推开，他将身上失了力气的人交给Thomas，转开视线把话说完：“他说让你别管他了，我觉得你不会听的。”他说完这话，耳机里传来另一只小队一切就绪的报告，“我们有十五分钟撤退。”  
“你该做个选择。”Teresa脱下白大褂，将手中药剂交给他，“我不知道肾上腺素是否有用，但是我贫瘠的医疗知识告诉我，Newt现在这是失血过多的表现。”  
Thomas低头看着脸色苍白的人，将他放在地上，他这才注意到Newt黑色作战服上晕染出的血迹，在胸前开出了颜色诡异的花。他知道自己没时间了，却仍然忍不住再一次确认：“所以我没法带他走，对吗？”  
没有人回答他。  
所有人都在等他做一个决定。  
“你该走了。”Newt嘴唇蠕动，他在长久的沉默中拥有了短暂的清醒。他声音很轻，可所有人都听见了，“替我去看看海吧。”  
就好像被宣判那一刻突然如释重负般的感觉，Thomas紧抿着唇，低头挣扎了极短的时间后便松开了Newt的手，站了起来。他最终下定了决心，将那位领袖留在了几分钟后冲天而起的火光之中。  
“都结束了。”  
他的意识回笼于听到Minho的声音响起时，他不知道自己是怎样走出WCKD的大楼的，也不知道 Teresa在离开途中为他们引开Janson之后是否安然无恙。这支队伍已经变得层次不齐，他不敢去数这队伍里究竟有多少熟悉或是不熟悉的面孔已经再也见不到了。他只知道他亲手放弃了一些东西，而正因此，他不应该站在这里。  
他希望自己能够走进还未熄灭的火光之中，他不知道为什么自己成为了活下来的人。若是放在过去他一定会为这件事感到暗自窃喜，可今天，他只觉得他和这一切格格不入。

在这之后，WCKD很快就因为总部被摧毁的事实而一蹶不振，这是个好消息，因为起义军再也不用担心对手层出不穷的新式武器和武装力量了。战事以一种意想不到的速度走向了尾声。  
没人知道Thomas在那一天之后去了哪里，Minho试图联系他，但一直毫无音讯，直到一切都尘埃落定，他收到了来自Thomas的一封信，上面写着一个他从未听过的地址。思量再三，他只身一人踏上了旅途。  
Minho的目的地是个小岛，他从没听说过这个岛的名字，地图上也只能看到一个几不可查的小点。可当他踏上这座岛的那一刻，就明白了为什么Thomas为何挑了这样一个地方。  
金色的夕阳落在水面上，看起来就如同Newt灿烂的金发一样好看。  
“你来了。”Thomas见到码头上的来人，毫不惊讶，只是给他指了个路，让他先去屋子里休息。过了一会儿，他才拿着两瓶啤酒，坐到Minho对面。  
“这真是个不错的地方，你准备隐居了吗？”Minho学着他的样子咬开瓶盖，冰凉的酒落在喉咙里刺激地他皱了皱鼻子，“倒是挺像你的风格。”  
“就像你知道的，Newt让我替他看看海，这地方挺不错的。”Thomas说，“你该知道WCKD的那些事情全被人挖了出来，与其被推出去背那些莫须有的罪名，还不如让我就这么躲起来。”  
“别谈论那些了，我只不过是来看看老朋友。”Minho笑起来，清脆的玻璃瓶相碰的声音化解了他们之间最后一丝隔阂，“要不是我还有其他事，我倒真想留下来。”  
“得了吧。”Thomas用拳头去锤Minho的肩膀，他们正坐着的廊道对着海，浪声一阵又一阵传到他们耳朵里。  
他总会想起Newt，想起那些应该属于他或不应该属于他的美好过往，无论是战争还是触手可及的人就都好像一场幻梦，发生在他触手可及的地方，却再也无法重演。  
他想起Newt对他的嘱咐，那声音时常从记忆里被翻找出来落在耳畔，美好而又动人。  
只是到头来，蔚蓝的海只能留在Thomas的记忆里了，就像那些他并没有真正接触过的枪林弹雨一样，变成了一道伤口、一道无法愈合和补救的裂痕。他可以完成Newt在战时想要做的所有事情，他那时甚至幼稚地做了一张列表，写着战争结束后他们可以一起去做的事情。  
那张纸最后被他撕碎丢进了下水道，就像Newt告诉他的那样，他得接着向前。  
他可以用余生的时间来回忆过去，来后悔自己的无用和犹豫。可对着这一片灿烂的海，他无比清晰地意识到，那些情感都不能将那个无畏的少年人带回他身边。  
他们都回不去了。

END


End file.
